A Hetalia Fan Rant
by keasa
Summary: I was not happy with some one and their claim of my Hetalia fanfiction so I thought I would set the fool who said not nice things about my fanfiction straight smut free fanfiction only on this site, as it was put to me, so that is most of the fanfiction which would include the fluff as well, I will stop there wish to read more about me and my unhappy self please do


My very England friend asked what I and my very Germany, self was yelling about now?  
so I had showed England, the comment that I had "that had me yelling this time," as England put it.

that was the reveiw my first Hetalia Prussia and Canada, fanfiction I had put up.  
this the link to my fanfiction s/12759178/1/Dairy-of-Canada  
Guest chapter 1 . Jan 13  
Reported for MA content which is not allowed on this site. The admins reminded users about this when they had their purge. There are other sites to post your smut on.

I had even had a reveiw on the Hetalia England and Germany, fanfiction, the link as well for that fanfiction s/12799134/1/England-s-Document  
Guest chapter 1 . Jan 13  
Reported for MA content.

England had been like "Pardon me?"  
That is a upset England at you Guest and your incorrect thoughts on my Germany self fanfiction. it takes a lot to get England mad, well done well done NOT!

and I call him that because he reminds me of the Hetalia, character England very much. I even had him and his proper self watch the show with me, so he knew what I was going on about.

so before I put anything up on the fanfictions sites, I have England read it over with me so I know I have the rules correct, so if there is no MA, which also is M, which is no 18 and older stuff, so I thought why not do a smut free, that is the most boring date I can think of as a fanfiction, rant first most boring fanfiction second, as the Guest had said I am allowed only on this fanfiction. I am bored thinking about this fanfiction how am I to write it as this boring date, and I cannot use England and myself Germany in it we are both males after all and that is smut, and if no males and males, no females and females as well, and they cannot be brother and sister either, so I need a boring Hetalia couple, who are not of the same gender, and brother and sister either, wow England was right that is most of the couples, I can only think of the one at the moment, Hungery and her man, I am so displease over this and who I can go with, this smut free fanfiction just keeps getting worse and worse.  
So that means no fighting, no holding hands, no kissing, even the word purge as was used in the reveiw saying how wrong I am for writing what I wrote, is as well a bad word due to what purge, means.  
purge the meaning behind that word is to kill off a large number at once. And it is used against people mostly. to purge is to kill a lot of people at once.  
So as I see it even that should be in your smut free rules, not on the reveiw, as it clearly is. So are you not going against the smut free rule Guest?  
so why did you Guest use it in the reveiw against my fanfiction?  
I am confused why you can use that word purge but my evil self cannot use words like sex. which is needed to makes the babies, no sex no kids, sex is not evil,  
to purge as you put it is bad this is very bad,  
now in the Hetalia fanfiction you had that reveiw on had very little sex in it,  
Guest chapter 1 . Jan 13  
Reported for MA content which is not allowed on this site. The admins reminded users about this when they had their purge. There are other sites to post your smut on.  
that one so you know what I am going on about.  
the second one I had up was worse then the first fanfiction, so I would understand being upset with the the second one then the first one which only had sex in my first fanfiction, no sex no kids.  
As I see it if you do not like sex, well as I see it every one does, so if you think sex is evil, then go back to your Nunehood, or priesthood, and relearn what is evil and what is not, because you have what is evil wrong.  
Do I think I am going to hell, yes I do, do I care no I do not care, why? well at least me and my enjoys sex self had fun before I got their.  
As I see it people like you should go to hell as well at least I do not have the needed to purge as you do.  
And my England did not see any thing wrong with me tell you how wrong you are in this way  
and England is as proper as they come so ;p to you  
so any of these smut free fanfictios you say I am to write only.  
Well if you see it as that then I think the turm which they are using for FUFF fanfictions would not be allowed on this site as well because of the facts, of them holding hands, kissing, agrueing as well, which coulples do, like sex for the kids, so any FUFF as well should not be here either.  
Just because I do not think every Germany and Prussia is the Devil, or demons as most fanfictions do, for some odd reason, does not mean I who do not see Germany and Prussia as this way, I do not go around saying they are wrong and how dare they see my people as demons, and then report them.  
No what I do is I find another fanfiction that I like,  
why?  
because I like to stick with my DO NOT LIKE DO NOT READ  
it is that simple.  
there are a lot of GerIta fanfictions I like or PruCan as well,  
am I a Demon? I do not see any horns  
and England thinks I am "too loud"  
evil no  
if my England thought me and Germany self evil he would have left me along time ago but England has not left me and my to loud self yet so if England still talking to me all this time later then I guess I am not evil.  
really as I see it any smut free means a lot on the no list, no boys dating other boys, no girls dating other girls as well in your smut free fanfiction.  
If you cannot have that in your Fanfiction, then there goes the art which these stores are made from how does that work?  
how does these smut free fanfictions happen if the are work that this thoughts are created from even happend?  
Is it still against the law where you live in this date of 2018, to date those who are of the same gender as you?  
I never knew that law growing up I can date what ever gender makes me happy. I love who I love. no law against love, there should not be one. And yes I love my very proper England does me and my to loud Germany self get why no I just do, no one putting me in jail for loving who I love.  
So if it is still against the law where you live here and now as of the year 2018, how sad is your life and where you live.  
so if you cannot talk about sex because as you see it that is smut and smut is evil, then, how do you have the children with out talking about or reading or writing, do you and where you are from just guess where what goes and hope you have it right, and you get babies by guessing where it goes, like how does that work?  
and how boring are you not talk about sex, there goes your before play, but if you do not read or talk about it, then I guess you do not know how fun that is so you would not know about what you are missing, with the before play, I do me and my smut self. So in order to have any of the sex I need the before play.  
even a smut free date wow how boring would that be. no holding hands you would have to make sure not to touch skin so at least have your self a dinner table a part while on the date, no kiss good night. this is as I see it so far the most boring date ever, you cannot even talk about most things on your smut free date. I am gettng more and more bore thinking about it, worse date ever as I see it. I cannot go out with my England as you see it that is smut and evil.  
wow Prussia is going to be pissed, yes I used a smut word right then but he really is going to be, and using a word like displeased, does not cover how upset Prussia will be, when I tell him he has to leave his own Canada, he is going to very unhappy, when I tell him his relation is a smut relaionship and he is a male same as his Canada, they are both males and married so as you see it even more smut due to your smut free fanfiction rules as well as the stories own have been created. So that is going to be a lot of unhappy people going by your smut free rules.  
That is your unhappy life Guest, do not put your unhappy life on the rest of us, just because you are unhappy does not mean the rest of us have to be.  
I love who I love.  
take your loveless life else where I do not want it.


End file.
